


Розовый

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен снова надел эту футболку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розовый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123007) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

— Что? Что ты смотришь? У меня что-то на лице?

— Ничего.

— Да ладно, ну в чем дело?

— Ты снова надел эту футболку.

— И что? Я горжусь моей племянницей и не против сообщить об этом всему миру. Плюс, это отличная футболка. Вот потрогай. Это, друг мой, двадцатипроцентный органический бамбук.

— Она розовая.

— И что с того?

— Тебе не кажется, что это в некотором роде... девчоночий цвет?

— Аааа... ты знаешь, я думал об этом. Примерно минуту. Затем я просто решил, что это неважно. Это же всего лишь цвет, правда? То, как наши глаза воспринимают свет в определенном диапазоне видимого спектра. Вся эта символика, различия по полу и вообще какая угодно, это придумали люди. Исторически так сложилось. Культура такая. Ты знаешь, что до тысяча девятьсот сороковых годов розовый был цветом для мальчиков, потому что он близок к красному цвету и поэтому считался более мужественным, а в голубое одевали девочек, потому что это цвет Девы Марии? Это факт. 

— Может, и так, но мы говорим про сейчас. Тебя не беспокоит, что кто-то может решить, что ты, ну, знаешь…

— Девушка? Я думаю, я слишком волосатый, чтобы обо мне можно было так подумать, но кто знает. 

— Дженсен.

— А, ты имеешь в виду, что люди могут решить, что я гей? Так, ну во-первых, она не имеет ничего общего с женственностью, я так не думаю. Во-вторых, кого это волнует!

— Ну, например, американскую армию.

— Теперь уже больше нет, я надеюсь. Кроме того, они думают, что мы взлетели на воздух, помнишь? Мы на них больше не работаем. Я могу надеть свои кожаные стринги и завернуться в тогу всех цветов радуги, и они ни черта не смогут возразить. 

— …кожаные… Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что они не надеты на тебе прямо сейчас.

— Ты не хочешь знать…


End file.
